<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingdings Week Short Fics by Dinonid123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981673">Kingdings Week Short Fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinonid123/pseuds/Dinonid123'>Dinonid123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Kingdings Week, M/M, Yearning, kingdings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinonid123/pseuds/Dinonid123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore and Gaster are in gay love and I love them for that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heartache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>He mopes around every day. Back and forth, from his room, to the kitchen, to the throne room. He seems even worse than he was before we got closer. I hate that I have to watch. I try, to get this blasted place to show me anything else. But no. It’s always him. Like it’s taunting me- it pulled me into this place and now it’s making me see what my loss did. I scowled, punching the emptiness below me, trying in vain to make something, anything happen. But nothing did. Nothing ever did. I banged my fist onto the screen, the sound quickly dissipating, as I leaned forward, my head against the wall. I watched him sit down in the flowers, the flowers we used to have tea in together...He seemed so tired, so broken, absentminded staring at the flowers. Plucking one from its stem, looking into it before setting it back down with a sigh. I stared intensely, for what felt like forever…. And suddenly, I realized tears were dripping onto the screen. My own. I missed him, so much…. It hurt, worse than anything ever had, to see him suffer, be unable to hug him and hold him and remind him that he was loved and happy and so soft and handsome… the grating noise of bones scratching the wall echoed through my prison, as I drew my hand back into my chest, grabbing my side as I realized just how many damn tears were streaming down my face. I wanted nothing more than to hold him. To kiss him and talk to him and hear those lovely purrs he made, see that goofy little smile whenever he made a joke he was proud of, the embarrassed blushing grin when I complimented him, the smirk that drove me wild as he held me close. I loved him so much… I needed him. He needed me. What was the point to staying in this void, to being forced to watch him mourn forever? I needed to get out. I wiped my tears, groaning as I struggled to stand up. Something about this place seemed to eat away at my body… but that wasn’t important right now. I needed a way out. I needed to be with him again. At any cost.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asgore has been alone for so long. Someone comes to fix it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always quiet in the castle. It seemed so empty again… but I could not quite place why. Something… someone, was missing. Not my family, but someone I could not remember. It was so frustrating. I could hear a voice, garbled, in my head, but the face, the name, it all seemed just out of grasp. I walked out onto the balcony, looking over at the capital below. Even surrounded by all these people… I had never felt more alone. Even after they died… after she left… it was less empty than now. I turned back inside, sighing. Why did I keep going? So I could force myself to harm more innocent humans for my people? So I could stay alone and let myself drift further from my personhood? I slumped down into the throne, rubbing my face weakly. Why bother? Perhaps I could find some successor, someone to carry this burden so I… no, I could not. I could never burden someone else with this. I would not let some other poor soul suffer through this. I took my crown off my head, turning it around in my paw. This damned thing… it cursed me with this. I wish my only responsibilities were talking to everyone, helping them with their little issues, giving them whatever advice I could… but alas. I sighed, looking up at the wall… which was… black? My eyes widened, as I sat up. Why… what was happening? There was a sudden low hum, which seemed to get louder and higher, the blackened wall shaking and echoing. I covered my ears, afraid, and then as soon as it started… it was over. The black came off the wall, forming into a messy blob on the floor. I gasped as it began to move, seeming to struggle to sit up. Memories seemed to flood into my mind, as the mass began to make a noise. </p>
<p><i>“Asgore…”</i> It said. I squinted, leaning forward cautiously. Was that speech? It sounded like gibberish. </p>
<p>“P… Pardon?”</p>
<p><i>“Asgore! It’s you! I’m back, it’s me! It’s Gaster!”</i> It seemed excited as it continued to speak, moving forward. The body continued to shift, becoming more and more formed and normal, a white face rising out of the top, a familiar skull-like pattern on it… I jumped out of the throne, yelling loudly.</p>
<p>“G… Gaster! That is your name! You were gone! What… Why… What happened?”</p>
<p><i>“I fell into the CORE, Gorey, I was in some void, watching you, but I’m back! I found my way back!”</i> Arms became more solid, long and bony, with his familiar holed hands at the ends reaching for me.</p>
<p>“Gaster… speak, my dear… what are you saying?” I stepped forward, but stopped short of him, afraid what might happen if I touched him.</p>
<p><i>“What do you mean? I am speaking… Can you not understand?”</i> He frowned, face morphing in confusion. </p>
<p>“Your words sound mangled… oh Gaster, that is you, is it not?” I whispered, getting closer. He nodded, blushing a familiar purple. I could not help but to blush with him, a weak laugh escaping me. “It is really you…. I forgot you… but here you are…” My head grew woozy, my vision blurring as I fell forward, the figure catching me and hugging me tight as he struggled to hold me up.</p>
<p><i>“Asgore! Asgore, stay with me!”</i> He seemed to plead, and I could almost make out my name through the garbled sounds. </p>
<p>“Gaster… oh ho ho, I am sorry… I am just… so happy. And surprised.” I took deep breaths, trying to regain my composure. He felt so cold, less solid… but it was undeniably him. His bony hands cradled me the same way as they did in the time I forgot. Golly, how long I had lost seemed to hit me… five years, hidden from me until now, from as many years ago.</p>
<p><i>“I’m so sorry I was gone. But I’m back. I’m free. From that blasted void.”</i> He made a noise that must have been a laugh. <i>“I’m free, Gorey. I’m never going to leave your side again.”</i></p>
<p>“Gaster… I do not know what you are saying, but… I promise. I will not let you go.” His form seemed to finally have settled. That lanky skeleton, cloaked in the shadow dark coat. His eyes seemed grayer, older, as they stared into me with a smile. </p>
<p><i>“We’ll figure that out. But yes. I won’t let you go either, my king.</i> I love you, Asgore.” I gasped softly, smiling at his first words that made sense filled my head, my soul beating with a joy I had feared I would never feel again. </p>
<p>“I love you too, Gaster. Let me make you some tea, hmm?” His eyes seemed to shimmer as he realized I understood it, and he nodded. </p>
<p><i>“I would love that, darling.”</i> We smiled at each other as I stood up, pulling him up to stand in his reformed body, silent for a moment, before he leaned in close. I blushed, a bit surprised.</p>
<p>“G.. Gaster, I…” He shut me up quickly, pressing his mouth to my lips, kissing me tenderly as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I burned red, giggling once he pulled back. “I missed that.”</p>
<p><i>“I missed it too,</i> Asgore. <i>I will never take your kisses for granted again.”</i></p>
<p>“I only understood my name, dear… but it sounded normal. Perhaps I’ll be able to understand soon.” I guessed, and he nodded. We smiled at each other, and I lead him back to my home, his hand in my paw, reunited at last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case it's not clear, the italics are meant to be in Wingdings, but I'm working with what I have here lmao.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>